Battle Royale Hunger Games Wiki Version!
by EvilhariboMadness
Summary: Where do you run to next? Where can you run to? The person next to you could be the one to kill you. Who knows? Welcome to The Program!
1. Chapter 1

**So hi there! This is my FIRST (wow, first xD) BR fanfic on here. Now, this is of the users on the Hunger Games wiki, so I don't expect to get many reviews- as only three (that I know of) are on here, so guys that are in the story and don't have an account, still leave a review as a guest, but tell me who you are XD. will be killing you all ;D I am in this, but Imma make sure I die ;D And, everyone is 16. As like, half are one or two years off. So, lets le begin!**

****Miss Birkett stared at the thirty teens sitting before her. They were all sixteen, yet they varied, Some looked ready to go physically, and others looked more intelligent, probably taking a statistics approach into The Program.

"Welcome all!" She smiled, trying to brighten the cold atmosphere the best she could "I am Atlanta, but you can call me Miss Birkett!"

A few of the students looked at each other. A few looked scared, and a very small amount looked happy that they were there- sitting in the chairs that the students before them sat, awaiting their time in The Program.

"Now, as you might have figured out" She continued "You are in The Program! We, as we normally do, choose 30 people around the world to compete in The Program! Now, a few rules. One! Don't touch your collars, they will explode when provoked, thus killing you."

This caused people like Kiersten (Girl #4) and Raven (Boy #9) to stop trying to get the collar off.

"You each have an assigned weapon, and you will leave here one by one, in numeric order. Now, there are 64 'Areas' on this island. Every 2 hours, a few of the Area's will get chosen to be Danger Zones. The danger? It's either a person, or a thing. Now, The Program goes on for 3 days. If 29 people are not dead within those 3 days, the remaining Contestants will be killed. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, before looking at the competition they'd have to face for the life that until a few days ago, they took for granted.

**The Contestants this year!**

Please read as female, male, number;

Anna, Oli #1

Mia, Charlie #2

Kaitlyn, Robin #3

Kiersten, Ian #4

Alice, Jojo #5

Dani, Andy #6

Lauren, Wesley #7

Ranger, Luke #8

Lily, Raven #9

Cass, John #10

Rachel, Dillon #11

Abby, Phil #12

Libby, Bob #13

Amanda, Jim #14

Jade, Fred #15

Number of Contestants remaining;

30

Current Danger Zones;  
23, 45 and 58

Time Left; 

3 Days


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got some reviews XD Charlotte- IDK why I didn't think of you xD **

**So, as we know, 30 people are in! Only one can come out victorious with life and stuff :D IDK who to kill first. BTW! Phil, Bob, Jim and Fred were made up, I want to start XD Btw, any thoughts that any of the Contestants are thinking during this fic, will be in italics.  
**

****Rachel (Girl #11) walked south once leaving the school; all the Danger Zones noted, had enough food and wasn't short on water. Her approach to The Program was to use facts, and tricking people into their deaths. The facts that she had two people walk down the path that she was currently walking down. She opened up her duffle-bag, her weapon revealing itself to her. Inside, a sleek, new crossbow, whose arrows led untouched, waiting to be sunk into someone's flesh. She smiled to herself, _I can win this. All it is_, _is just a few facts and figures. And the few bitches on the way._

__A horn sounded, signalling that everyone was in the playing field. A girl ran past her. Rachel looked as Amanda (Girl #14) looked back once at her- a scared look on her face. Rachel smiled, loading her crossbow with a single arrow. She aimed for Amanda's neck.

Whizzz!

The arrow flew down the path, hitting Amanda in the back of the neck.  
A scream was produced by Amanda, causing a smile to creep across Rachel's lips. She waited until Amanda stopped running, and fell over. But she never did. Amanda staggered off, leaving a trail of blood behind.

_Natural causes will get her, _Rachel thought to herself, _One clueless bitch down._

* * *

Ranger (Girl #8) walked down an alley. It was thin, meaning that if she were to face someone, she'd had no choice but to run, or fight. She gripped the handle of her axe so hard, her knuckles turned a snow white.

_Why can't I be in an alliance? _She thought to herself, looking up at the sky_, The Alliances I know are; Mia, Wesley, Kiersten, Alice and Dani. Then there's Ian and Jojo. And even Charlie and Anna are working together. Why can't I be with someone?_

__Her thoughts were cut short, when she heard footsteps behind her. She started to quicken her pace, only to hear the footsteps behind her fasten themselves. It wasn't long before Ranger broke out into a run, running down the alley with all of her power. She ran until she hit a dead end. A laugh was heard only metres behind her.

"End of the road for you, I'm afraid" Wesley (Boy #7) smiled, swinging his sword in circles, "I guess when I win, I could say your death was the reason _why _I won."

Ranger gulped as he inched closer, a smirk on his face. She needed to act fast, "Where's the rest of your alliance?" She asked, hoping the delay would enable her a chance to kill him, "After all, I thought you were meant to stick together."

Wesley lowered his weapon, "And? We're regrouping tonight, after I kill you."

Ranger lifted her axe up, "I-is that so?"

Before Wesley could even react to what she said, Ranger flung her axe to his head. Wesley ducked down, the axe soaring above him. He smirked, "Is that all you go-"

His body slumped to the ground, the axe in the back of his head. Ranger exhaled loudly, _That was close. I need to be more careful. His alliance will surely be looking for his killer...right?_

* * *

__Lauren (Girl #7) walked beside Alice (Girl #5). They had made a temporary alliance. Lauren wanted to get away from everyone else, and Alice wanted to get to her alliance. Lauren trailed behind Alice, hiding her gun in her jacket. Alice only had a tyre, but it could still be deadly.

"Well my Small Soldiers!" Miss Birkett's voice boomed across the island, "In the first three hours, we already have five kills! We have Boy #7- Wesley! Boy #12-Phil! Boy #13- Bob! Boy #14- Jim and Boy #15- Fred! Keep it up! 25 of you left!"

Lauren smirked to herself, _actually Miss Birkett, there is only 24 remaining._

__She raised her gun, and aimed it at Alice's back, she wanted the pain to last long. She pulled the trigger...**Bang!**

****Alice fell to the floor, screaming "No! I can't die now! Not yet!"

Lauren stood over her, her gun aimed now at Alice's forehead, "You can. And you will. Bye!"

**Bang!**

****Alice's body stopped moving, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Lauren looked away as she took Alice's weapon, food and water. The map was not a use to her, nor the bag. She ran off, becoming the single most dangerous girl so far in The Program.

(24) Contestants remaining.

21, 5, 6 Danger Zones

2 days and 18 hours time remaining.

**As always! If you're in The Program still leave a review, CLEARLY SAYING WHO YOU ARE. To 'Me', just say who you are ;-;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Two! Who will die this time? Again, I used a randomiser, so don't whine if you die...OR GET MENTIONED  
**

****Luke (Boy #8) walked down a cobbled road, ruined buildings surrounded him, and the smell of smoke coaxing him into any of the buildings. The sound of rocks being moved in the background reminded him that he was in The Program; and he would have to kill, to not be killed. Luke walked into a building who's remains showed it could have been a bar. He heard footsteps upstairs. He looked into his duffel-bag and pulled out his weapon; a small shotgun. A smirk materialised onto his face, he could have kills instantly. Walking up the stairs, he gripped the shotgun tighter, not wanting to face defeat...not wanting to lose life.

"Ian, we need to get out of here...fast," Jojo (Boy #5) said, his voice muffled by a closed door.

A sigh came from the other side, "No shit Jojo, no shit. The question that resides with us is, where to?"

Luke smirked as he opened the door, "Maybe hell?"

The two boys looked to the door. Both had different reactions. Ian jumped out of the window, and ran down the road, leaving his ally to face with the newly murder crazy boy.

"D-Don't do anthing," Jojo stuttered, fear sticking his heart like a sword to the neck, "I-I can help you!"

Luke's smirk faded...only slightly, "How?"

Jojo looked at his own hand, the knife he could easily throw at his potential killer, "I...uh...I know what Anna and Charlie are!"

Luke tilted his head, "You know where they are?"

Jojo nodded. It was common knowledge that Anna (Girl #1) and Charlie (Boy #2) were racing through the island, finding small items of food that were available, and taking from the sleeping Contestants' bags.

Luke sighed, "I'm sorry Jojo, I really am..."

Jojo's eyes widened, before two shots to his head greeted him. The lifeless body that was Jojo fell to the ground. Luke walked to the yellow duffel-bag and emptied it of all valuable items, and took Jojo's knife.

_'This'll be a fun game,' _Luke thought to himself, '_I can win this easily...nothing more than a fun game...where I can win, and others die.'_

* * *

Mia (Girl #2) peered round the corner, it was her turn to go out and hunt, a job she took very seriously. She had one person on her mind, one person who was at the top of her cull list. The tell tale stench of smoke emanated from a window the third window along the flat. A sly grin crept across her face as she drew a knife, she braced herself then cautiously moved towards the door. She flicked the door open and tiptoed inside, she conveyed the image of a spy with her back to the walls, holding her knife to her face.  
The room was plastered with rubble, on which Rachel (Girl #11) lay in a dreamless sleep. Foolish girl. Her fire was still lit and the was left un-armed and unguarded, perfect for Mia. Mia has been fantasizing the very moment for days, Rachel deserved what was to come.  
As Mia pounced onto Rachel, pinning her down onto the ground with a crunch, the crazed glint in her eye sent shivers down Rachel's spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood to attention. Mia poised her knife above Rachel's mouth, cruelly asking the her " What do you have to say for what you did?!" She's answered with a scowl but terror surfaces as Mia clutched her face with her left hand, her right hand bearing her knife. The knife lowered slowly and traced Rachel's mouth, gradually seeping deeper into her skin until tears of blood trickled out. Mia's hand catched the screech Rachel let out with her hand over her mouth. Mia winced slightly as Rachel sank her teeth into her hands, but she stopped as Mia's foot connected with her shin. Next she dug her knife into Rachel's mouth further, tearing at her pale white skin, her grin got wider at every drop of blood that oozed out then trickled down her chin. The more Rachel struggled the deeper the cuts got and the stronger the agony became.  
Finally Rachel's lips were free from her jaw, the pain was unbearable, but it wasn't over. Mia got to her feet then threw a punch in Rachel's gut causing her to double over and screech, but that only motivated her. Next, in one clean slice Mia had driven the knife through Rachel's arm, then Rachel watched as the limb fell lifelessly to the ground, bouncing as it went. To her horror her leg was next, as she was bought down to the ground the shooting pain shot through her veins and ended at her thigh where the limb was missing. The other leg was next, blood poured out of Rachel and blood flowed everywhere, Mia cut the next leg, then kicked it across the room as she walked round the side of Rachel. She was un-recognisable as a bloodied mess on the floor, her face was painted red with her own blood, her clothes encrusted with more blood, then her long red hair that flowed down to her shoulders was the definition of bed head. It was Rachel's hair that caught Mia's eye, she leant over the dying girl and cut her hair, finally before she left she stuck her knife into Rachel's stomach. Her one remaining limb, her arm lay limp by her side, unable to help as the knife plunged into her guts, twisting around inside her and tearing her last chance of survival, Rachel prayed for the end and the final cut that would end her life, but it never came. Mia wasn't letting her off that easy. She swiftly made two clean cuts on each wrist then sauntered out the door, back the way she came. Taking one last look at the soon to be corpse, as she grinned Rachel's final thought questioned her sanity, then she was out cold. Mia made her way out of the flat, wiping her red stained hands on her jacket then skipping to the rest in her alliance, satisfied with her kill.

* * *

Ian (Boy #4) was still running. If he had avoided Luke, he'd never know. He looked at his map. Area 12. Was it a danger zone? Ian had lost count since Jojo had become more controlling. Ian looked down at his weapon. A sword. A sickle would have suited his preference much better. The sun was still reaching it's peak.

'_Biggest threats?' _Ian thought, still running, now out of the town and into the labyrinth, '_Lauren...she has a gun...Luke...he has a gun...I heard a scream and then I saw Mia skipping off...three people I need to beware...and who killed Wesley? Whoever did, they are a threat.'_

__He smiled to himself, thinking that he could win. All he needed was a gun...or a sickle. He carried on walking until he tripped on something...someone...

Amanda (Girl #14) led in the entrance to the underground maze, a sickle in her grasp. Ian looked both ways, before bringing the sword on her neck. He smiled as he took all of her items, and her ran into the labyrinth.

* * *

Miss Birkett smiled a plastic smile. Today, three deaths had been counted. Now, she had to announce it to the whole of the World.

She walked to the microphone and breathed in, "Welcome all! Now. It has been four hours since our last check in! Now, we have three deaths today! The first; Jojo (Boy #5)! Next, Rachel (Girl # 11)! And Amanda (Girl #14)! That is all!"

She walked to her house muttering, "Oh how fun it is to be me..."

(21) Contestants remaining

11, 16, 45 Danger Zones

Time remaining

2 days and 14 hours


	4. Chapter 4

**So, four hours into The Program, and we have nine deaths already! Quite a few deaths this chapter...so like Yolo x3**** Oh yeahs, I has died. BUT MY DEATH WILL NOT LE BE SHOWN D: So remember that XD  
**

****Anna (Girl #1) walked beside her ally, Charlie (Boy #2), playing with her grenades. Four grenades were her weapons. She had food for days, and water? They were on an island; water was around them.

"Who has the guns again?" Anna asked, looking down at the map. The two of them figured most of the people would be in the Abandoned City or in the Labyrinth.

"Lauren is a sure, we saw her," Charlie said, grasping a scythe in his left hand, "And I'm pretty sure I saw a boy with a small shotgun as well...though he could be dead by now."

Anna nodded, putting the map away as the outlines of fallen buildings came into view, instead, she gripped a grenade, ready to throw it. A small movement by the Labyrinth entrance alerted Charlie that someone must be there.

"Anna, stop...don't move," He hissed, staying still; daring not to breathe.

Anna however, moved to the left, "Why...is there something wro-"

A sickle flew from the entrance and lodged itself in Anna's brain. Her body fell and Charlie felt enraged. Whoever threw that sickle would die. He ran to the entrance where Ian (Boy #4) stood. Charlie raised his scythe to cut through the boy's body. Ian, not ready to die, kicked Charlie in the leg, and ran off, grabbing his sickle, and two of Anna's grenades.

Charlie watched as he saw Ian run off into the City, '_I'm so not done with him. He will die. His ally died, so did mine, he can die. I can win. All I need to do is get a gun and shoot.'_

* * *

__Ranger (Girl #8) hadn't any contact from anyone since she had to kill the boy with the sword. She knew that they were in the Final Twenty One. Nine people in four hours had died. The Program started at 8:00am. It was now 9:00pm. Not much had happened in those hours. Unlike earlier ones, she heard no screams, no gun shots. She herself was in the Beach section, away from the Labyrinth and away from the city. She didn't know where Wesley (Boy #7)'s alliance were. In the distance she heard some girl crying.

_I can kill who this is. A crying person is a weak person, and a weak person in an easy kill._

__Ranger walked around a tree to find Kiersten (Girl #4) crying her eyes out.

Ranger put on a plastic smile, "Hey...what's wrong?"

Kiersten wiped her eyes, carefully hiding her scythe from view, "My alliance dumped me, I was no use to them, so I did run away, but I'm saying they ditched me."

Ranger smiled, unaware of her doom, "I think I have something to cheer you up!"

Ranger dug through her bag for some cookies. Kiersten however raised her scythe and brought it down on Ranger's neck, killing her. Yes she felt bad, but she had left the alliance, and needed a kill...and cookies...

* * *

Miss Birkett smiled once more as she read out the next batch of deaths, "Boy #1 Oli! Girl #1 Anna! and Girl #8 Ranger! That is all!"

**Short...I KNOW! But here is the death chart;**

**40th-27th; Phil, Bob, Jim and Fred.  
**

**26th Wesley  
**

**25th Alice  
**

**24th Jojo  
**

**23rd Rachel  
**

**22nd Amanda  
**

**21st Anna  
**

**20th Oli  
**

**19th Ranger  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day Two! So, we do now have 18 Contestants remaining! In case you don't know, they are;  
**

**Mia (Girl #2) Charlie (Boy #2)  
**

**Kaitlyn (Girl #3) Robin (Boy #3)  
**

**Kiersten (Girl #4) Ian (Boy #4)  
**

**Dani (Girl #6) Andy (Boy #6)  
**

**Lauren (Girl #7)**

**Luke (Boy #8)  
**

**Lily (Girl #9) Raven (Boy #9)  
**

**Cass (Girl #10) John (Boy #10)**

**Dillon (Boy #11)  
**

**Abby (Girl #12)  
**

**Libby (Girl #13)  
**

**Jade (Girl #15)  
**

**10 girls and 8 boys!  
**

**Who will die today? As always, deaths have been generated.  
**

* * *

Libby (Girl #13) walked down the edge of the beach. Yes she had survived a day, yet she had no hopes for surviving another. She was using facts. Logically, not many people that were left would be weak, yet there would be a few that, like her, had no interferences with anyone else, and were itching to get a valuable kill to get someone else out of The Program. The only people she had seen were Kiersten (Girl #4) and Ranger (Girl #8; deceased). She had seen Kiersten steal Ranger's cookies. She looked down at her weapon; an axe. Other people had scythes, grenades and guns, yet all she had was a scythe.

It was 8:00am. Exactly one day and eight hours ago The Program had begun. Libby just skipped along the shore line, not having a care. In the distance, she spotted a silhouette just a kilometres ahead of her on a hill. The shadow belonged to male, that was sure, yet who it was? She didn't know. She knew that now all males were not in alliances. The only existing one was Mia (Girl #2) and Dani (Girl #6). She contemplated attacking the figure, yet another person had another idea. Cass (Girl #10) was stalking beside her, not aware of her presence.

_Now's my chance, _Libby thought, raised her axe, _Lets get this girl out of the way, and maybe the boy will fear me because of the blood._

Libby let Cass walk a few more steps, before slipping behind her. One step, two steps, three steps. Libby raised her silver axe, bringing it down on Cass' neck. The girl dropped her own weapon; an ice pick, and fell to the ground. Libby ran a finger along the blade of the axe, the blood was still warm, and glistening in the sunlight. The boy, holding a very basic firearm, began to descend down the hill. Looking closely, Libby identified the boy to be Andy (Boy #6). A smirk formed on his face as he aimed down the gun to Libby's arm. The shot rang out, and blood poured down Libby's left arm. Refusing to die, Libby gripped her wound, which still pumped blood every second, and ran inland. Unfortunately for her, the island was laced with trees, and the gun shots that kept occurring knocked her confidence. Countless times she fell over, or stumbling, only hoping to run. It was pointless screaming; more people would target her. If she had the other two people with guns on her? Life? No chance. Libby kept running until she hit something. Kiersten (Girl #4) stood immediately up again, smiling down at Libby, "Oh hi! Do you need help?"

Libby glared at the girl who was standing above her, "No! I was just lying here on purpose!"

Andy, who had now gone off to find someone else, watched from a distance as Kiersten raised her scythe, "Well, its an easy mistake to make!"

Libby glared at the girl, who casually brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, before bringing the scythe down onto Libby's chest. Kiersten looted the bag and ran off, not letting anyone claim Libby's death.

_Another one bites the dust, _Kiersten thought, smiling as she skipped into the City, _Lets see who's left at the end of the day._

* * *

Abby (Girl #12) counted her food supplies. Only ten pieces of beef left. Not much, though, running all day wasn't the smartest move she had ever made. She had no clue how many people were left, though it was the second day, and the numbers couldn't be high...but low? Could they be low? Her weapon was useless in defence; a small blade. Yep, it would certainly help in defence; yet in quick, short uses such as cutting a rope, the blade was useful. Abby had escaped death once. Kaitlyn (Girl #3) had tried to kill her with her own blade, yet Abby just kicked her in the stomach and ran off.

Running from Kaitlyn, and in the bigger picture death, Abby realised that she needed to be more careful. She walked a few more minutes before a searing pain ripped through her left arm. She screamed, clutching the wound, and looking behind her to see Luke (Boy #8) smiling at her, his gun pointed at her. He fired again, the pain moving to her back. Abby fell to the ground screaming, "No! No! No! Please! Don't kill me!"

Luke shook his head and fired one more shot into Abby's head, killing her. He saw what she had, and decided it to be no use to him.

* * *

Lauren (Girl #7) remembered Alice's death; the fear in her eyes, the savageness she had shown at that time and the death bringing shot. Lauren felt a tinge of guilt wash over her, yet she tried to shake the feeling away. She looked at the tyre that Alice once held. It wasn't much, yet it was a weapon. As far as she knew, two of the members of the alliance made by Alice had never met up with the others; the two being Alice herself and Wesley (Boy #7). As noise emanated from around the corner of the little road that Lauren crept down. Naturally, she looked around to see Dillon (Boy #11) trying to get his collar off. She watched as the collar exploded, guts and blood flying everywhere. The noise was sure to have attracted attention, so Lauren ran away, yes she had a gun, but she didn't want any problems on her hands.

* * *

Kaitlyn (Girl #3) jumped from tree to tree, across the forest. The Danger Zones were said to had been scrapped, the island just being open to battle. Kaitlyn had a tomahawk. Such an awesome weapon...if she had awesome aim! She didn't feel like anything bad was happening, yet in Day One ALONE, 12 deaths happened, and so far in Day Two, four had been seen. She skipped across another branch, before it snapped, sending her down, landing on her neck. It split, blood spilling out. Kaitlyn cried silently as her life time shortened. The world slowly blackened, signalling yet another death.

* * *

Ian (Boy #5) ran through the building which was the hospital. He gripped his blood-stained sickle tightly, not wanting to give up. Smoke came out from one of the upper floors. Ian smiled as he crept up the stairs and into one of the rooms. Raven (Boy #9) sat, asleep. Ian traced his sickle across the neck of the sleeping boy, killing him.

Ian crept up another floor. Robin (Boy #3) and John (Boy #10) were squatting around a small fire. Ian threw his sickle at John's head; killing him. He kicked Robin, leaving him on the ground. John's weapon was a gun. Yet another one. Ian smirked as he picked the gun up, and sent a shot into Robin's stomach, and then his neck.

_This is so easy, _Ian thought, scavenging the bags, _And now I have a gun! I can super win this!_

* * *

Miss Birkett stood once more at her podium reading the deaths, "So! It has been two days! Only one left! Today's deaths in order. Cass, Libby, Abby, Dillon, Kaitlyn, Raven, John aaaaannnndddd Robin! 11 remain! Who will win?!"


End file.
